uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowflake
'Appearance' Height: Average Build: Average Main color: White Markings: - Skin color: White muzzle, inner ears and stomach. Hair color and style: Long white hair with two bangs framing her face, has a small fringe, The tips of her hair are dyed red. Eye color: Red Other noticeable features: *'Albinism' - Is a full on albino. If she wasn't she would've been blue with pink markings, pink eyes and peach skin. *'Dye' - Dyes the tips of her hair red to get at least a little bit of color back into her face. *'Hybrid' - Appearance wise is a well stable blend between hedgehog and fox. Having equal parts clearly hedgehog and clearly fox. Clothing: Wears a black dress with red trim. The top of the dress has elements of a corset and the bottom is split open in the middle. Wears dark red shorts under it. Over it wears a dark red and black belt around her waist. Wears black boots with a red trim and white toes, the sole is a slight platform and is dark red. Wears a red bracelet on each wrist and a black choker on her neck. 'Personality' Likes: *Childeren. *Helping others. *Sewing. *Making clothes. *Meeting new people. Dislikes: *People who just want to use others. *How bad some orphanage are. *Poverty. *Aggresive childeren. Favorite food: '''Veggie burger. '''Favorite drink: '''Lemonade. '''Favorite color: '''Red. '''Personality: *Helpful. *Caring. *Considerate. *Confident. *Very big heart. *Able to low-key hold grudges. *Very positive in her out look of life. *Motherly. *Doesn't let other people walk over her. *Social butterfly. *Friendly. *Charitable. 'Abilities and skills' Strengths: *Very quick and light on her feet. *A lot more skilled than she lets on. Weaknesses: *Doesn't fight unless she is backed into a corner. *Still inexperienced compared to some others. *Very easy to read once the fight has been going for a bit. Skills: *Hand-to-hand combat. *Sword fighting. *Basic medical help if needed. 'History' *Second born child to her parents. *Was left in the gutter by her parents, why? She never found out. *A few people found her in a rather bad state after having been alone for a few days. *Was taking into an orphanage. *Spend most of her life there helping the caretakers as much as she could. *Left the orphange at 16 to move into a small home for herself. *Ends up doing volunteer work at the orphanageshe used to be in, making cash on the side by making clothes and selling them. *Managed to keep herself stable with that income while still helping those in a higher need than her. *Ran into Darian who managed to woe her. *Meets Adam and lights up at the fact that he is her brother. *Ended up carrying Darian's child which he forced her to get aborted. *Got sick as hell as result of it and depressed. *Very slowly started to realize how bad of a relationship it was. *Decides to break up with him. *Goes about as well as one would expect and he tries to kill her and end sup stealing her powers. *Ran the fuck away. *Took shelter with Adam in her broken state. *He was kind enough to get her confidence back as well as a small smile. *Ended up training with him and a few demons at the camp. *After a year decides to finall try and join society again, far less naive than she was before. *Been keeping alert just in case. *Taking a lot of time to meet new people and befriend some. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Positive Relations' 'Negative Relations' Gallery Snowflake 2013.png|Snowflake's design in 2013 Snowflake 2014.png|Snowflake's design in 2014 Trivia *She is a vegitarian. *Started out of a parody character, your typical Mary-Sue *Ended up very well developed and rounded. *By far my sweetest character. *Has a lot of acquaintances but not true deep friends or best friend. *Might've joined a dating site since she wants to give 'love' another try. Category:Main Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Alive